A typical enterprise network, which can include data centers, contains myriad network elements, including hosts, load balancers, routers, switches, etc. The network connecting the network elements provides secure user access to various services and an infrastructure for deployment, interconnection, and aggregation of shared resource as required, including applications, hosts, appliances, and storage. Improving operational efficiency and optimizing utilization of resources in such networks are some of the challenges facing network operators. Network operators want a resilient infrastructure that consistently supports diverse applications and services and protects the applications and services against disruptions. The application workloads deployed in a typical datacenter can have varying level of latency and bandwidth requirements, which have to be supported by the network infrastructure. A properly planned and operating network provides application and data integrity and optimizes application availability and performance.
Remote Direct Memory Access (RDMA) technology enables data transfers between compute nodes with minimal central processing unit (CPU) overhead and low latency. Because of this virtue, RDMA deployments are becoming popular in modern enterprise networks. Improvements in RDMA implementations are always desirable.